


A Lone Wolf’s Survival

by Starflare_1



Category: Lucifer (TV), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Klaus, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Other, betrayed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starflare_1/pseuds/Starflare_1
Summary: Klaus Mikealson wasn’t a bad guy he was hurt and miss understood and she helped him find the light.





	1. Klaus’ Almost death

Sometime people aren’t given a chance to be good or to see the light so they become evil and surround themselves in the Darkness

 

Klaus was a abused as a child, He was also neglected and left alone. He felt left out weak and when his mother turned him and his siblings into the first vampires ever. Klaus began life as a sensitive and artistic child who was singled out from all of his siblings by his father for the most horrific abuse. Even before the revelation of his mother's affair and Klaus's bastard status, Klaus was treated to extreme violence at the hands of the one he called father. Klaus and Mikael found out that he was of a werewolf blood line when he kill a person for the first time. 

Than he knew her biggest and darkest secret that he was an illegitimate child and when Mikael found out. He killed Klaus’ real father and the pack that he ruled over as Alpha. Then Mikael still thirsting for revenge tried to kill Klaus but Esther stopped him. So Mikael told Esther to Curse Klaus instead so that he could never be one with his wolf but he would still feel the pain of his bones breaking every full. For more than a thousand years Klaus felt an Emptiness inside that nothing could fill up until a year ago when he finally broke the curse. Klaus was still alone because everyone thought he was either a monster or that he had no redemption in the world. 

One day Klaus was walking alone in the Forrest were it all began a thousand years ago in a place call Mystic Fall, Virginia and he sat down in the shade which came from the the Golden Oak tree he sat beneath. He took out the last white oak stake and contemplated taking his life thinking that no one would miss him that no one had love him in his life. 

His sister Rebekah thought of him as a monster for trying to protect her for all the guys who tried to take advantage of her status in the supernatural world who she thought loved her. 

His brother Kol thought of him as a bastard for keeping him with dagger in his heart for his own protection. And his other brother Elijah hated him for being so cold towards his family. They all believe Marcel when he lied to them and said that Klaus had tried to kill and innocent child. 

Right as he was about to plunge the stake in to his chest Someone screamed. 

Klaus’ eyes shot open and he puts the stake in his pocket and vampire speeds to where he heard the scream and when he got there he saw a blinding light stand from the ground and as he look closely he saw a woman about 5 feet 8” and Her midnight Black and raven colored locks with Brown highlights. Then she turned around and he saw her face she was beautiful with her Ruby colored lips and tan skin and the most amazingly colored eyes it looked like a ring gold and silver mixing together a round the pupil with blue surrounding them in them and it also looked like they were constantly moving. She spoke and asked “ Where am I? Why did they send me here for again?” 

Klaus spoke up and said “ Your in Virginia, love and who is they? And most importantly Who are you?”

She said “ Hello my name is Ariel Morningstar. As for your other question I was talking about my siblings the Celestial Beings above and thank you for the information.” 

Klaus responded in a shocked tone and said “ What do you mean celestial like Angels.”

Ariel said “ Yes, I do. I am the archangel Ariel which means both ‘Lion and Hearth of God’ I am the angel that reveals destinies. I also the the imbue courage and comfort . I am the bringer of luck and changes fortunes.” 

Klaus said “ If you’re the angel that controls destine and luck than. Why have I gotten the short end of both sticks?” 

Ariel says “ I am sorry but I don’t have complete control over it my father does I’m more like a messenger that makes sure everything happens the way it’s supposed to.” 

Klaus says “ Then why are you here than shouldn’t you making sure that things go as planned?”

Ariel says “ Yes I am but father sent me here and said that I should be helping someone who has a great destiny ahead of them ,but was about to commit suicide because of the life they have lead so far. And my siblings sent me here to help you because you need to see the light of life.”

Klaus than says “ Than that is going to be a little hard because I have only ever seen the darkness of death.”

Ariel says “ Well than I have a lot of work ahead of me .” She then Accidentally teleported them to another state, which Klaus recognized. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a Nice day!!  
> Alexandria Daddario plays Ariel Morningstar  
> Joseph Morgan as Klaus Mikaelson  
> Matthew Daddario as Astral Morningstar  
> Tom Ellis as Lucifer Morningstar  
> Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson  
> Claire Holt As Rebekah Mikaelson  
> Ian Somerhalder As Damon Salvatore  
> Paul Wesley As Stefan Salvatore


	2. My Humanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus imaged his live would have ended by now but she was his hope.

Klaus responds to Ariel’s statement by laughing sarcastically And says “ I guess you do but where are you staying?”

Ariel says “I am not sure it’s not my first time on earth I have a lot money built up from the past.”

Klaus responds saying “ Well love change of plans your staying with me.”

Ariel says “ Well lead the way Mr.Mikaelson.” 

**Next day**

****Ariel walks into the Kitchen and sees Klaus with only his pajama pants on and take a moment to admire him she snaps out of it when she realizes what she is doing.

Ariel asks Klaus if he had any reason to be sent an angel. And he said no that if fact he was doing a favor to the world by taking his life until she showed up and he felt the need to help her. And Ariel knew what that meant. It meant that they were bonded until GOD felt that Klaus was not going to take his life. When she explained to Klaus that her father didn't want him to kill himself and that he sent her to show him how to live

Ariel decided that right after they ate breakfast she was going to take Klaus to spend time like humans do. So after breakfast she brought up the idea that since it was winter they could either go Ice skating or go make snow angels outside. He decided that going Ice skating was the better option so they went to the nearest ice rink. When they finally got their after changing their clothes, Klaus was nervous as he always thought that human activities were boring because he had supernatural abilities but since Ariel and him agreed that when they are doing any human activities unless it is an emergency. 

**AFTER A WHOLE WEEK**

It had been a week since Ariel had arrived and she brought out more happiness in Klaus that he thought possible. She made him go bowling, she also made him rent some snowshoes and go snowshoeing. They also had a snowball fight and made some hot chocolate and watched the Grinch. Ariel and Klaus started to get use to the feeling of someone being there for them after being alone for so long. When Klaus gets a call from his siblings that they want to spend time with them he is hesitant and asks Ariel to go with him as he had been staying in one of his apartments in New York. Ariel accepted because she knew Klaus was going to need her. So after packing everything they would need they headed to Mystic fall, Virginia.

Location: Mystic Falls 

When Ariel and Klaus finally arrived they rented a car and headed to the Mikaelson Family mansion. When Klaus and Ariel finally got there Klaus told her that she should expect his family to ask a lot of questions about who she was and what she was doing with Klaus. So they got all there bags and made their way up the stairs, Klaus got his keys out to open the door when the door opened and there stood Rebekah Mikaelson.

Rebekah was shocked that her brother had someone with him and she was envious that she was so much prettier than her. Rebekah says" Hello Brother I see that you have brought someone with you."  
Klaus responded by saying " Yes, I hope that isn't an inconvenience. Rebekah this is Ariel Morningstar. Ariel, Love this is Rebekah my sister."

Rebekah lets them in after her and Ariel exchanged greetings. When they went inside of the living room she saw five men sitting there one of which she recognized. "Damon Salvatore is that you." Ariel asks.  
Damon looks up at the sound of her voice and breaks out into a smile . " Ariel Moringstar where have you been" Damon responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading have a nice day! This is what Ariel looks like https://i.pinimg.com/736x/1f/23/2a/1f232acfd07066c7bd73aa3b3b012924--alexandra-daddario-hot-actresses.jpg  
> Alexandria Daddario plays Ariel Morningstar  
> Joseph Morgan as Klaus Mikaelson  
> Matthew Daddario as Astral Morningstar  
> Tom Ellis as Lucifer Morningstar  
> Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson  
> Claire Holt As Rebekah Mikaelson  
> Ian Somerhalder As Damon Salvatore  
> Paul Wesley As Stefan Salvatore

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading have a nice day


End file.
